CAT LOVER
by FAMAS
Summary: CHAPTER 3 NOW UP. A BATMANCATWOMAN fic, the beginning of a story in which the Bat and Cat reassess upon new developments in their relationship, 1st chapter is from SELINAS perspective, more to follow. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP
1. CAT HAVEN

CAT LOVER

CHAPTER 1 - "CAT HAVEN"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Batman" or "Catwoman" D.C does

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first Batman fic and it's a Batman/Catwoman story. It will, for the time being, cover two chapters. The 1st chapter will be told from Catwoman/Selina's pov, the 2nd chapter will be told from Batman/Bruce's pov. It is set within the Catwoman volume 1 time period because that's when Selina was at her sexiest with a "painted on", non reflective cat-suit, long, flowing raven hair, thigh high boots and plenty of sassy grins.

I peeked at the bedside clock, 4:00 am. The sky outside was a faint grey, night had passed, the moon had set but the sun had not yet risen. This time of the morning fascinated me, "hauntingly beautiful" is how I often describe it, a space between the moon and the sun, neither night nor day, limbo, though it only lasted a few hours. Bruce stirred beneath me, let out a faint groan but did not wake, his thick, sinewed arms still wrapped securely around my soft form. Lifting my head from his chest, I raised my left hand to his jaw and let the finger tips tug lightly on his bottom lip, he groaned softly once more, I can't help but grin mischievously and giggle to myself. I snuggle into his sleeping form, my forearms folded tightly into my own chest. I love teasing him, Batman that is, teasing Bruce is something new entirely. It had been around a week since it happened, since Batman opened his heart and soul to me and invited me in, it turns out Batman is Bruce Wayne and vice versa. After years of repressed sexual desire we've got a lot of catching up to do, and it's been a lot fun getting to know literally every inch of each other, talk about grand passion, we've spent virtually an entire weekend in bed, I never imagined Batman to be such a gentle, tender lover. You know it just hit me, I feel completely safe and secure for the first time in my entire life, snuggled in Bruce's arms, in his bed, in his "castle", in his life, even more so with the knowledge that he's Batman. It's strange, probably hard for any normal person to understand but I've always felt safe around Batman. The first time we crossed paths my attraction to him developed spontaneously, his dark figure encompassed in that massively flowing cape was so seductive, his deep, rough voice so sensual. Most of the time he'd be chasing/fighting me across cold rooftops, though I was running and fighting I felt safe because I knew deep down Batman would never let me come to any serious harm, if I fell he would catch me, he hated the idea of hurting me, it was written all over his face. Our battles weren't underlied by the hatred and animosity that Batman carried into his battles with other rogues. Our battles were one of a kind, they had an air of playfulness about them, I would tease him with words and with my body, it masked years of sexual tension, repressed desire and lust, the heat of passion perculated beneath it all. The most enjoyable thing was always how Batty tried his darndest to remain stoic and square jawed no matter how flirtatious I became, he's so cute when he's serious. I remember one time he'd talked me into another mercy mission, he was always good at exploiting my morals, so anyway we were hidden in the shadows, surveying a suspect's haunt, I was close behind Batty when he asked me, with his trademark deep, gravelly voice:

"I've never seen you without one of your pets close by, where have they all gone tonight?".

I was suprised at first, Batman was never one to initiate that style of conversation, but I responded in force, moving in even closer to him, my breasts pressing against his back, my palms softly grasping his rock hard shoulders.

"I keep Isis and the rest of the girls locked up this time of year".

I whispered to him.

"Why is that?".

He queried.

While still behind him, I slowly wrapped my arms over and around his neck, brought my lips right to his ear and whispered:

"She's in heat".

I gave his cheekbone a gentle lick before he spoke again:

"That's enough".

With that stern tone that makes me giggle.

He hadn't moved, hadn't even flinched, but I could sense it, boiling, burning beneath that cape and cowl of his, the lust, the desire, desire to rip away the masks and fascades, surrender to the carnal temptations between us and take me in the most primal, passionate way imaginable. Have I mentioned how fun it is to tease and test him, see how far I can remove his focus from the straight and narrow before he puts his foot down. I could never distract him for long though, that's something I've always admired about him his relentless devotion, to his own personal mission. No, no matter how much I teased and tempted him, no matter how many times I dropped suggestive lines about animals in heat or pressed my soft figure against his rock hard build, I could never quite get him to step over the line. It was a primal mating dance that never ended, I would tease him, he would chase me, our bodies would end up pressed together, my arms slung around his bull neck, his strong palms holding my wasp waist, our lips mere centimetres apart, complete silence save for the faint whisper of parched breath, and then he'd disappear. As I said it was like some mating dance, only when it came to the final act, he would never follow through, sometimes I really hated him for that, it really frustrated me, sexually and emotionally. One such time I was certain I had him, we were locked in a passionate exchange of tongues, usually when I would kiss him I could feel him fighting against it, but this time he welcomed the kiss and he really meant it, I was certain he was ready to open up, as I softly held his head with my palms, both thumbs slipped in underneath the opening of his mask ready to pull it off, but then he snapped, pushing me to the ground with a stern:

"NO!...we've been here before, I can't get involved with you...not while your'e still on the wrong side of the law...not while your'e still Catwoman"

It infuriated me, blinded me with rage.

"You Bastard!".

I screamed at him, jumping to my feet and sending a stiff kick directly into his crotch, he didn't try to avoid the kick, he just took it, crumpling to the ground in obvious pain.

"Why can't you just accept me as I am, why do you insist on taming me, it's not because I break the law sometimes, it's because your'e a control freak, you won't follow through unless you know your the only one with the power, the control!".

I hissed, drawing my bullwip and flaying him as he lay crumpled on the ground.

"Catwoman gives ME power and control, you'll never tame her, she'll never be your little kitten who only purrs when you say so you bastard!".

I hissed once more as I relentlessly punished him with the whip, I continued to even after speaking my bit, I brutally flayed him over and over. The only thing I loved as much as teasing him was disempowering him, it excited me like nothing else. He didn't resist my punishment, he just huddled on his hands and knees and took the flaying, soon sharp, painful groans spilled from his lips with each lashing. I did stop, eventually, but not before my frustration had been completely vented, and that took a while. Batman still huddled on the ground, conscious but likely in considerable pain, his heavy, laboured breathing was all that could be heard on the rooftop.

"See what happens when you try to tame a cat!".

I hissed at him. To my suprise he replied.

"I just want to protect you...make certain your'e always safe...Catwoman puts you in danger".

With all the punishment and pain I had given him, he barely managed to get those words out, it wasn't just physical pain though, it was emotional, his voice carried a throaty stutter, as if he were about to cry. His words stabbed me right in the heart, he really did care about me, I almost cried.

As I've already mentioned, it was far more playful at times, like not too long ago when Batty had another run in with that clown the Joker, I was strung into it somewhere along the way. Like always, Batty managed to foil laughing boy, eventually, when the dust cleared both Batman and the Joker were unconscious but I was still standing, I knew it was my cue to high-tail it, but before leaving I did something wickedly delicious, I stole Batty's cape and utility belt. I wish I could have seen his face when he woke up to find them gone. I've still got that cape, I use it as a bed blanket, wrapping myself up in it at night gives me a warm, content feeling all through my body, I remember the first night I returned home with it, Batty's scent was still strongly embedded in it back then, but now it carries my lavender pheremone.

However it was not soley his fault that our relationship was so tortured, our mutual love so repressed, I am just as much to blame. I always rejected his attempts to reform me, I guess I had just lost faith in other people's promises, the system promised to protect me when my parents died, that is before they stuck me in that orphanage where that evil old bitch abused me. Catwoman gave me strength, power, control, independence she was the only person I could trust. I guess I just felt that surrendering to Batman's ideal of the world would be betraying Catwoman and everything she had done for me, all the power and independence she had given me, I wasn't about to change all that so that some "big, strong man" could protect me, I didn't need a man to look after me, I could take care of myself. I realise now it was all just petty bitterness that had kept us apart, why should something so trivial keep me from my lover. Just because I don't see the world exactly the way he does, it doesn't mean he can't trust me, I suppose he's finally realised that, afterall I have fought alongside him enough times to prove myself, even saved his life on one or two occassions.

I peeked at the bedside clock again, 5:00am, the first rays of sunlight radiate from the horizon. Bruce is still fast asleep, I shift my naked body slightly beneath soft bed sheets and snuggle in closer to my lover, resting my head on his broad chest. I'm truly safe here, I can sleep peacefully, Batman would never let his lover come to any harm.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Well I hope you enjoyed that, soon I'll be posting CHAPTER 2 which will be written from Batman/Bruce's perspective, be on the look out for it!. DON'T FORGET TO SEND YOUR REVIEWS, I live for reviews, I especially love detailed, analytical reviews, be sure to tell me all about exactly what you did or didn't like about the fic. Seeya!

FAMAS


	2. KNIGHTS PASSION

CAT LOVER

CHAPTER 2 - "A KNIGHTS PASSION"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Batman" or "Catwoman" D.C does

AUTHORS NOTE: In this 2nd chapter we'll see things from Batman's perspective. It is somewhat longer, and deeper. My intention for this chapter is to portray the Batman & Catwoman relationship as one fueled passion, and to portray Batman's feelings toward the feline fatale as extremely complex, conflicted, tortured, obsessive and at times possibly even psychotic. ALSO, I've decided to run this fic beyond 2 chapters. So look for a 3rd chapter soon!.

I turned my head slightly to check the time, 5:30 am, the sun was slowly creeping up from the horizon. My master bedroom completely silent, completely still. Selina lay fast asleep, her soft body resting on top of mine, altogether wrapped in soft sheets. Her flowing, raven hair brushed against my skin, tickling it. Pulling her luscious form in closer I gently put my nostrils to her hair and breathed in deeply, her sweet lavender scent is completely overwhelming. She moaned softly in her sleep and snuggled closer to me.

I feel exhausted, utterly exhausted. Never before have I felt so physically and emotionally drained. I've spent virtually all of the last two days in bed with Selina. Imagine a melting pot, a giant melting pot, into which Selina, or should I say Catwoman, and I emptied all of our mutual passion, years of emotional conflict, tension, frustration, desire, denial, longing, lusting, loathing, so many repressed emotions, suddenly emptied together into the same pot, where they perculated, peeked and boiled over. Initially it was very primal, rough, angry, ferocious, animalistic, much like our namesakes'. It was all about venting frustration, I can still feel a faint stinging where her nails raked across my back, drawing blood, my neck similarly adorned with bitemarks. We were very much Batman and Catwoman locked in a primal mating dance wherein the struggle for control over the other was the ultimate turn on. Eventually though the mood cooled, the lovemaking became gentle, tender, affectionate, there were whispers of apology and many soft tears were shed between us.

Selina moaned in her sleep and shifted her body slightly, I took my left hand and gently drew it down her sinewy back, lightly carressing her soft flesh. Selina's body has always fascinated me, strong but feminine. Her strength is well hidden, in more than one playful scuffle she's suprised me, easily breaking out of a half-heartedly applied hold and sending me to the ground. Though her milky skin is soft, smooth and delightful to touch, to grip her tightly reveals sinewy power. She has the legs of a world class ballerina, sculpted, statuesque, all muscular thighs and strong calves. Curved, round hips, a wasp waist and plump breasts further eccentuate her femininity. Since my first encounter with her I have wanted her, wanted her more than anything in the world, it was a desire, a lust, a passion that grew stronger with each passing day, grew so strong the mere thought of her scarlet lips curved into a seductive smile made me ache with desire, but I couldn't have her, my life's mission did not agree with her. It was worse than any kind of tortue I had ever endured. The fact that she so obviously enjoyed tempting me didn't make matters any easier, of all my "adversaries" she was the most skilled at getting under my skin, others had to plan and plan for months if they wanted to mess around inside my head, but for Catwoman it was truly effortless, a sultry pose, a sensual whisper, a playful invitation, she knew the effect she had on me and she exploited it, flaunted it, used it like a weapon. It took all my concentration and self-discipline to make it look like her sultry antics had no affect on me, but even then I'm sure she wasn't fooled, I could see it in her eyes. One such occassion remains burnt into my memory, it wasn't all that long ago actually, I had persuaded Selina into assissting me on a case, the one thing I always held over her was my ability to exploit her moral code, the mission was a success thanks to her help and the perp was put away, we made a rendezvous at the signal. She was there waiting for me, atop the signal, sprawled across it in a leisurely seductive fashion, one hand supporting her head the other rested on the side of her peachy hip, that penetrating smile fresh across her face.

"You took your time".

She uttered with a sultry tone.

"Had to tie up a few loose ends".

I replied, evenly.

"Really?".

She spoke with one eyebrow raised, leaping gracefully from her perch to land only a metre from my feet. Rising slowly she rested her weight on one hip with effortlessly sensual composure.

"So...Have I been a good girl tonight?"

She purred.

"Yes".

I replied in a monotonous gravel tone. She smiled and took a few steps foward, her hands came together at the centre of her waist, her upper arms pressing her plump breasts together in the most erotic fashion, the sight of it made me squirm inside.

"Well then, can I get a thankyou, for being such a good girl?".

"I appreciate your help, thankyou".

I replied, once again with gravel.

She smiled and stepped foward even closer, right into my personal space, one long, lithe arm slung itself around my neck, the other softly stroked down my neck and over my collarbone, her soft bosom pressed against my chest, her pelvis and crotch grinding against my right thigh. I should have stopped her, but I couldn't, I was frozen, her beautiful face came right up to mine, parched breath escaped her scarlet lips as she panted softly like an animal in heat.

"Well then, since I've been such a sickeningly good little kitten for you, the way you so approve, but I so loathe, can I have a kiss for my suffering?".

I couldn't move, or think, at the bottom of my mind I was struggling desperately to resist the primal urges yearning to be set free. All that managed to escape my lips was a soft, animalistic grunt from the bottom of my throat, that seemed close enough to a "yes" for her. She set upon my mouth with hers, initiating a fiercely passionate clinch, her slenderly sinewed arms coiled tightly around my neck pulling me further into her as my palms softly rested on either side of her slim waist. The kiss was long, deep, heated, eventually I was able to break from it, wrenching my lips free from hers, though our bodies were still in close proximity, she cupped my jaw with her palms pulling my face back to hers.

"We can't stop here Batty, I don't just want a kiss, I want YOU...ALL of you!".

Her voice ached with need, need for a love we had repressed for so long.

"How much longer do we have to go on suffering like this, I won't let you put yourself through this, I won't let you put US through this, there was real passion in that kiss, I felt it, you can't deny there's something between us after that".

For a split second, I almost went with it, for just that split second, this remarkable woman had made me forget about my life's mission, the sacred vow of revenge I had sworn to honour all those years ago as an angry, bitter, traumatised young boy at my parent's funeral, the princess of plunder had come within only a split second of stealing the Dark Knight, it would have been her finest heist.

"Your'e right...there is something between us...the law!".

I growled.

Catwoman's expression cringed into bitter hatred, as her eyes welled with tears.

"BASTARD!".

She hissed with insatiable venom. A split second later her right palm drew sharply across my face with a stinging slap. I took the slap, my only response to it, a slight wince.

"I pour my heart out to you, and you still resort to something so petty as the everyman's law to deny what we could have, what we could be".

Her hand pointed to the streets below us.

"Look at those people down there, there nothing like us, they don't understand the first thing about our kind, and we're not like them, you see that world down there, for you and me that world's nothing more than a disguise, a fascade, a mask, to cover who we really are".

She reached her hand out suddenly, pressing her palm forcefully against the symbol on my chest.

"THIS is who WE really are, we're one and the same, creatures of the night, we don't belong in the everyman's world yet you STILL use their laws as an excuse to repress what could be the most fulfilling love you've ever known, don't you DARE try to tell me that you don't feel anything for me, I see the way you look at me when you THINK that I'm not watching, I sense it when you squirm underneath that rubber skin of your's whenever I touch or get close to you, and anyone could tell how much you love it when I run, because that means you get to chase me".

Not even I could deny the truth in her words. Bruce Wayne, whoever he was or may have been, had ceased to exist many years ago, at heart Batman is who I truly was, a "Creature of the night", Bruce was just a disguise. As much as I had tried to deny it over the years, Catwoman and I were truly of the same world. Every other woman I had kissed, danced with, slept with, tried to love, simply did not fit into my world, my "true" world, but Catwoman had lived within that same world for years on end, she was truly my counterpart, she was the only woman for which I had ever harboured a true passion for, a passion most would describe as love. For a second I felt ashamed of the way I had treated her, my eyes lowered to the ground. Then I remembered everything else in my life, everything that seperated us, she was a criminal, it was a criminal who had killed my parents, traumatised me, twisted my entire existence into a psychotic, goddamned madhouse, DESTROYED MY LIFE!. How would my parents feel if I invited a criminal into my bed?. The shame...the shame.

"There's a lot more to it than that...you don't understand".

I grunted softly. I didn't see the kick coming, her foot just shot out of nowhere, crashing into my face, I was sent straight to the floor. Shaking off the pain I rose slowly to a sitting position, her boot firmly pushed my upper body back to the floor, as she stood over me, her foot pressing firmly into my chest, she had me pinned, she loved that, disempowering me, controlling me.

"YOUR'E DAMN RIGHT I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

She screamed down at me, her voice full of hurt and hatred.

"And who's fault is that, everytime I try to get close, everytime I try to prove myself worthy of you, you just grunt and growl and shun me away, like I'm as bad as all those other freaks you have to deal with, haven't I proven myself already, how many times have I helped you put away bad people, So I take what's not mine occassionally, SO WHAT, Do you really see me as being just as bad as all those other freaks, I DON'T EVEN KILL PEOPLE, I've even saved your life before, and you still treat me like scum, you refuse to trust me, to let me into your life, your life within that mask, someone remind me why I even bother".

With that she lifted her foot, and stormed off toward the edge of the rooftop. Like before, she made me feel ashamed, of how I so often disregarded the good she had done, all the times she had helped me out of the good of her own moral code, she was right, she wasn't like all the other freaks, but the fact that I didn't trust her just about placed her in the same category as all the scum. But just like before, I remembered everything else, and it infuriated me. Rising swiftly to my feet, I grasped her tail and with one strong pull, yanked her body back into my arms, securing her wrists behind her back with a tight hold. She hissed and struggled, being under somebody else's control REALLY upset her, even more so if I was controlling her, but I was no longer in the mood for her hissy fits.

"Don't...EVER ACCUSE ME OF TREATING YOU LIKE ALL THE OTHER CRIMINALS IN THIS CITY!".

I growled at her. Her struggling ceased immediately under my intense anger.

"How many nights have you spent in Arkham, hm, How many, NONE, and you have only me to thank for that, you know the affect you have over me and you use it, exploit it, flaunt it, to tease and wiggle your way out of every would be jail sentence."

I growled once more. Despite her lack of resistance, I still held onto her, gently.

"You admit you have feelings for me, but you still refuse to trust me?".

She muttered between sobs.

"Yes, because no matter what I feel for you, I can't trust you enough to let you into my life while your'e still a criminal".

I replied, with a softer tone than before.

"So, if I gave up the cat-burgling and promised to be your good little kitten on the right side of the law, you'd accept us as lovers?".

"Absolutely, I promise...I'll protect you...keep you safe...all I want is to wake up every morning and know that your'e safe".

I whispered, softly, tenderly, in her ear, my face close beside hers, our eyelids softly shut, my lips brushing lightly against her soft cheek, whilst gently stroking her upper arm, my solid, constrictive hold over her had become a soft, warm hug.

"The last time someone promised to protect me, I was bundled into a sack and thrown in a river".

She hissed, venomously. Her comment stunned me, she had just told me something personal, something VERY personal, something from her past, she barely ever did that, yet it had just slipped out, I was intrigued. With that she broke out of my hug.

"Just leave me alone".

She sobbed. And before I could stop her, she was gone. We had come so painfully close, but just like every other time, our hopes and desires of being together had collapsed, and we had parted, even greater a mystery to each other than before.

It wasn't always SO painful though. At times it was even playful, I loved it when she'd run, because then I'd get to chase her, I loved chasing her, it was fun, simple, playful. It was like some surreal vision of how things could have been, would have been, SHOULD have been between us. The chase would stir dreams at night, dreams of Bruce and Selina, as children, playing cat and mouse in the gardens of Wayne Manor, running, laughing, playing, it was so innocent, so untainted. In a strange, twisted way she was the only person in the world who could make me feel happy that I was Batman. I suppose in the end, we just needed each other too much, needed each other's love, we were both so sick of the fighting, the hurting, the denial, the bitterness, the pettiness, all of it. We've decided to work something out, work out a way we can be together but remain who we really are inside, it won't be easy, but it'll be worth it, that's what passion is all about.

I checked the time again, 6:30am, Alfred would usually be up by now, but I'd sent him on vacation, I needed for Selina and I to be alone, we still had a lot to discuss. I looked down upon her sleeping form, her body heaving gently with each breath. I took my right hand and gently drew it through her soft, raven hair. Smiling to herself, her eyelids fluttered awake.

"Morning".

She whispered, with a warm smile.

"Morning...do you feel like breakfast?".

I whispered back, with an even smile.

"mmmmm...not yet...right now I just want you to hold me".

She whispered, snuggling closer to me.

"Okay".

I replied, softly, taking a firm grasp of her, holding her head gently against my chest.

"Just as long as I know your'e safe".

END OF CHAPTER 2.

Well I hope you enjoyed that. My intention was to portray the Batman & Catwoman relationship as one fueled by epic passion, and to portray Batman's feelings toward the feline fatale as extremely complex, conflicted, tortured, obsessive and at times possibly even psychotic. Soon I'll be posting CHAPTER 3 be on the look out for it!. DON'T FORGET TO SEND YOUR REVIEWS, I live for reviews, I especially love detailed, analytical reviews, be sure to tell me all about exactly what you did or didn't like about the fic. Seeya!

FAMAS


	3. AFTERSHOCK

CAT LOVER

CHAPTER 3 - "AFTERSHOCK"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Batman" or "Catwoman" D.C does

AUTHORS NOTE: This 3rd chapter will be split between Batman and Catwomans pov. As the Bat and Cat continue to come to terms with the new developments in their relationship.

Bruces POV:

I sat slouched, in an opera podium, my chin resting in one palm, supported by the elbow, my bowtie and top shirt button lay undone, some divinely haunting music echoed throughout the theatre, it sounded familiar, one of the tunes my mother loved listening to, the one she had me learn on the piano, the one I'd play on sunday afternoons. Below me on the theatre stage a beautiful, raven haired woman danced in time with the music, her dark, billowy locks swayed gracefully in time with her buxomly beautiful physique, each movement perfectly executed with an effortless finesse.

"Bruce...I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful young lady...what's her name?".

My mother spoke, watching the performance through her opera lenses.

"Selina, mother...Selina Kyle".

I responded monotonously.

"Selina Kyle?...well, she seems like a very nice girl, very elegant, very graceful, Bruce I'm glad to see you grew up to have such a fine taste in women...after your father and I left, I was worried you'd have no one to teach you about courting ladies, but you seem to have done extremely well".

Yes, well...if only she knew the real Selina, the one who got a kick out of scratching me across the cheek so she could lick the open wounds, or grinding her luscious form against me whilst tracing a claw over the insignia on my chest, if only she knew how naughty this nice girl actually was.

"Can I expect grandchildren anytime soon?"

"...I...I'm not really sure about that one mother...there are a number of...complications, we're still dealing with".

"Complications?...whatever do you mean, Bruce?".

Great, however would I explain to my conservative, old fashioned mother all the sordid little details of the playfully sadomasochistic tastes shared between Selina and myself, of how our encounters were like two caged animals in heat, I bet mother never tried to flay father with a bullwhip, while he tried to "Take her down" by shackling and bounding her wrists to her ankles.

"Well..., mother...for a long time Selina and I...we...wanted each other,very much...but...we couldn't have each other...this made both of us very angry and bitter...the angrier we got at each other, the more we seemed to want to hurt, control and humiliate each other, the more we seemed to be...attracted to each other".

"It sounds like passion, dear...it's good, healthy, means you care".

She replied with a chuckle.

"For years, Selina and I, we've so obssessively enjoyed giving and recieving pain, I mean it's usually what continues to attract us to each other, but...last night...at the end of it all...for the first time ever...I just got to...hold her, in my arms...while we slept...and it felt...good".

Mother slowly placed one hand over mine, gripping it lightly.

"Well dear, it sounds like the two of you are finally ready to understand the pain you so often share".

"Wh-What do you mean?".

"Your pain, her pain...it's of the same breed".

I awoke suddenly, I was back in my bed, Selina was still with me, snuggled safely in my arms. Looking down at her, asleep, tightly curled up, her beauty, her perfection, with every breath, as sound as a kitten. "Your pain, her pain...it's of the same breed", what did mother mean by that?.

I resolved to finally get out of bed, with Alfred not around, someone was going to have to fetch breakfast. Tying on a nightrobe, I left Selina a note and headed downstairs.

Selinas POV:

I awoke to the sound of Bruce's bedside alarm, must've fallen asleep in his arms again, shifting in bed slightly, the silk sheets glided across my skin without friction, the scent of lovemaking still hung thick in the air. Bruce was gone though, a note lay in his place:

"Dear Kitten"

"How dare he".

I giggled.

"Left to make you breakfast downstairs, 10 minutes ago, drew you a bubble bath across the hallway, take as long as you need, you'll find another surprise waiting for you in the bathroom closet, no peeking until after your bath, hope you like leopards, Kitten".

"Kitten eh, must be for all the times I've called him a mouse with wings".

I smiled to myself. A bubble bath, this definitely isn't the same Bat and Cat anymore, can't say I'm not pleased, rolling onto my back, I just lay there for a while. I never believed I would ever actually wake up in this place, the place where the Bat sleeps, I had dreamt about it all the time, at least every second night, but I was realistic enough to know it would probably never happen, at least not in this lifetime, but here I was, naked in the Bat's bed, wrapped in silk sheets that smelt like love, while the Dark Knight made me breakfast...how surreal.

So Bruce Wayne is the man behind the bat, understandable I guess, explains how he can afford the car, and the nifty gadgets, and the sexy costume, and so much spare time to dress up like a bat and chase a woman dressed as a cat. But...why, why had he become Batman, was the hunky playboy really that bored, or was it something else?. I'd dated Bruce before, he was a very deceptive creature, he had that cliche'd, superficial charm that easily attracts women, tall, dark, handsome, wealthy, catnip to a girl like me, but I often spotted cracks in him, the playboy thing was just an act, though a very convincing one. How much depth did he really have beneath the empty smiles and immaculate suits. I noticed a framed photo seated on Bruce's bedside table, "The Waynes, Thomas, Martha and their son Bruce".

"Bruce...oh, oh my...oh".

I giggled. Brucie was just a kid here, a cherubic little kid with a beaming smile, to think, Gotham's stoic faced Dark Knight was once just a chubby faced little boy, priceless. But the tribute to happy families made my heart sink, I never had a happy family, just a suicidally deppressed mommy, and an alcoholic daddy. All I ever had was Catwoman, I took up that life because I wanted things I never had, wealth, security, luxury, but Bruce had all those things, so why did he become Batman?.

Turning to look out the bedroom window I could see the entire grounds of Wayne Manor, of course I had been here a few times before as Selina Kyle, but it had been a long time since then, I'd forgotten just how amazing the place was. Green gardens and trimmed hedges as far as the eye could see, decorative birdbaths and finely chiseled limestone sculptures, the place was amazing, a labrynth of sumptous beauty. That was when I spotted the graveyard, off in the distance, a graveyard, I had never seen that before, of course my visits as Selina Kyle were always highly regulated by Bruce and Alfred, always highly controlled, it all made sense now, he couldn't have a pretty lady wandering all over his estate with so big a secret to protect. But the graveyard, what was that?. In that instant I had the urge to leap from the window, scamper down the gutter and vinework and go exploring, go for a prowl, after so much intense lovemaking with the DarkKnight, I felt the need, the hunger for a nice prowl, the estate was huge, I could spend hours exploring. Much as I wanted to, I resisted Catwoman's calling, afterall I'd much rather soak my numbed physique in a nice bath, and then there was also the special surprise waiting for me.

Bruce's POV:

The electric Kettle hissed as the water perculating inside neared boiling point, the low eruption of bubbles grew deeper and deeper within, the kettle vibrated on its support as the water inside grew hotter and hotter, the heat inside boiling more intensely with every passing second. Then, suddenly, the safety switch depressed itself, the Kettles amber light now blank, and the boiling, bubbling heat within quickly settled. To think, such intensely torrid heat could settle so suddenly, I emptied the kettles water into the coffee perculator. That was, for many years, exactly the dynamic of my relationship with Selina. Like two caged animals in heat, each time we worked together the heat between us would slowly perculate, gradually, gradually, hotter and hotter, till we could barely contain it, then at the peak of it all, a passionate embrace of lips, tongues and limbs, a short, mutual little ventillation of lust and desire. One short, beautiful moment, the one thing in the world that was "ours", before I would shun her away, only for her face to cringe into bitter hatred, as she would unload all her venom at me verbally, spouting lines that were dispicabley hurtful and cruel, I would just stand there, like a cement punching bag, absorbing all her abuse, the thing is I was always faking it, the things she said hurt me inside, badly. I hated that she was my enemy, I hated that we couldn't have each other, I hated how we could never do anything but manipulate and emotionally tortue each other, all I wanted deep down was to hold her, love her, but the mission always came first, above even my own happiness. Sometimes it hurt so bad I could cry, just break down completely and cry.

But where to now, marriage, children?...Damnit...I have'nt even thought this through...goddamnit. I shared my bed with her, told her I loved her, and I really meant it when I said it. Can't just hang up the cape and cowl, can't just stop being the Bat. Done it twice before and it just didn't feel right, once with Jean Paul the other time with Dick. As long as I'm still fit to run and jump and fight, I'm Batman, everything else will just have to wait...even the woman I love. And what of Selina, she's so damn independent, one of the things I like about her actually, she's not about to give up Catwoman for me, is she?...Where the hell do I go from here?...Where the hell do WE go from here?...oh goddamnit.

END OF CHAPTER 3.

Well I hope you enjoyed that. Soon I'll be posting CHAPTER 4 be on the look out for it!. DON'T FORGET TO SEND YOUR REVIEWS, I live for reviews, I especially love detailed, analytical reviews, be sure to tell me all about exactly what you did or didn't like about the fic. Seeya!

FAMAS


End file.
